


Someone Else's Eyes (Mine)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [10]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: He didn't reach out as she walked away, didn't try to keep her near; it would've been pointless to try. Instead, he disappeared, ran anywhere he could just to get away.





	

Three words and it was all over - everything they'd had, everything they'd been. His lips curled down into a frown as she stood silently before him (she never actually spoke, afraid that the other might hear her. This was the only time she actually approved of Edward's ability.)

_I love him_ , she repeated, then she turned away. He didn't reach out as she walked away, didn't try to keep her near; it would've been pointless to try. Instead, he disappeared, ran anywhere he could just to get away.

It was never far enough.

_______________________________________________

"This is Bella," he introduced, watching his girlfriend blush as his family took her in. Rosalie was nowhere to be found, but he'd stopped noticing these things many years ago.

Emmett took her hand upstairs, trying to understand why she was so upset. "Tell me," he pleaded, and she shook her head. It was all too terrible to admit to, to tell Emmett that she'd loved before him. The memories haunted her, as if they'd taken place of the dreams she was robbed of so long ago.

The sound of the girl's voice floated up the stairs, the easy laughter coming from Edward, and Rosalie was surprised to find that her still heart broke into pieces again.

She pushed away thoughts of _Edward's mine_ and _He loved me, always will love me_ and pulled Emmett closer.


End file.
